


She Hates Yelling

by chvchxng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvchxng/pseuds/chvchxng
Summary: A story of how Harry and Luna came to be, ft. Hogwarts, a Hogsmeade kiss, and... learning to ride a bike?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Once again, from my Tumblr. Not a prompt though, I just saw one thing about Luna and Harry and now my life is over. Comment, kudos, and bookmark (I'm gonna write one more to go with this) if you would like.

Luna hates yelling.

And swearing.

Harry swears all the time for no reason.

Like when he walked through the door of their shared cottage in the middle of the woods shouting, "Fuck!"

"Harry please, you don't have to use that kind of language."

"I'm sorry, love. I had a really bad day."

"It's alright, I'm going out to the garden."

"I'll meet you out there."

Harry loved watching her tend to the garden outside.

It was relaxing for him. He said she looked like a fairy with her curly platinum blonde hair and yellow sundress, while the sun gave her pale skin an ethereal glow.

Occasionally, he'd give her a little whistle when she bent down to check for weeds around the roots of her dirigible plum trees.

Luna tried to ignore his sexual comments, but inevitably giggled softly and turned around shake her head at him.

"Do you need something?"

"I'm bored, give me something to do!"

"Here, come water the blackberries."

"Yes!"

"You're so childish."

"Says the woman who tricked me into a kiss using nargles."

She smiled, thinking back to Hogwarts.

Before the battle, when their relationship was only a close friendship.

They understood each other. They'd both lost people.

Harry talked about his parents, Sirius, how he missed them.

They would sit by the lake as he showed her the few pictures he had of them. She said they were beautiful, like recently bloomed flowers.

"They look so happy, but you can tell something isn't right."

"Hmm?"

"Look in your father's eyes. He's sad. He knows what's ahead. Knows he has to fight. And they did. They fought for you, Harry Potter."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read me, like we've known each other our whole lives."

"It's easier to read someone when you feel strongly for them."

"You, feel strongly…for me?"

"I would say so. You're kind, brave, care for others, although you can be a bit oblivious when it comes to feelings and you're horrible with girls. But it's charming, in a way. And you don't make fun of me. You don't call me loony. That's why I wanted to be your friend in the first place."

They started visiting Hogsmeade together.

Harry would sneak off from Ron and Hermione to meet Luna near the back of the Three Broomsticks.

Sometimes they'd walk near the edge of the lake.

Luna liked to watch the water ripple as she dipped her toes in the shallow area, where waves washed up onto dirty sand. Harry watched her shoes, he promised he'd make sure the nargles wouldn't take them.

"Protect my shoes."

"From what?"

"The nargles."

"Alright."

"Harry, do you believe in nargles?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then why did you agree?"

"Because if there's no proof they do exist, then there's no proof they don't."

Luna gently leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips to his.

"Thank you. For giving me a chance."

"I- you're welcome."

He watched her walk back towards the lake, water rushing around her feet.

Luna's hair was pulled into a low ponytail and went down to her waist. She used the shorts she was wearing to her advantage and walked a few more steps into the water. The soft waves now went up to her ankles but she turned around to have a seat on one of the rocks by the shore.

Harry picked up Luna's black flats and went to sit by her on the stones.

He placed the shoes behind them and looked up to face the sun.

It was warm. Oddly warm for April in Scotland.

This felt nice. Him and Luna.

She was short, thin, highly intelligent, and completely herself. She wasn't afraid to be someone the rest of the world wouldn't accept. She was beautiful. With her eyes closed and body shifting to lay down on the flat boulder, half embedded in the ground. with her clever mind and peculiar radish earrings.

Before Harry had time to look away she opened her eyes, smiling dreamily. he'd been caught.

Luna happily took his hand in hers, gently rubbing his knuckles.

He blushed and, with all the Gryffindor courage he could muster, interlaced their fingers.

But suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

It was Ron, they were looking for him.

Harry swiftly jumped away from Luna, as to appear like they were only chatting. He hopped off the rock and yelled for his friends, saying a rushed goodbye to silver-eyed blonde.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I know. goodbye, Harry Potter."

Luna was snapped back to reality when Harry began to water her feet.

"Honey, I'm not a blackberry."

"You're as sweet as one."

Harry plucked a daisy from her garden and placed it behind her ear.

His past relationships, before getting together with Luna five years after the war, hadn't been like this. Those women were giggling school girls. Luna was a dreamer, a romantic, and the kindest person he'd ever met. She went vegan at nine because she was afraid the neighbor's dogs wouldn't like her anymore if she supported meat consumption. She started recycling from a young age because she thought the clouds of pollution in the sky were ugly. She got him to expand his boundaries by cycling to the farmer's market and other places close by, instead of apparating. (Apparently, it was bad for him to use magic for everything.) She taught him how to prepare nutritional meals, how to ride a bike, hence the cycling, but most importantly she taught him to let go.

He didn't have to save the world to help others.

He could do something as simple as help someone with their groceries or sign a petition for animal rights or maybe even forgive an old enemy.

"Sweetheart?"

"I think you should talk to Draco."

"You what?"

"It's been years since, then, and he's with Hermione now…so I think you should make an attempt at friendship?"

"….."

"Don't you sigh at me, Harry Potter. Come on, we've got brunch plans in two hours at this lovely little diner in the city."

"You…you already planned something, with him."

"Yes, because I knew you would never agree to it on your own. Therefore, I did something that's good for you."

"I'm-"

"I'm so happy I have you in my life."


	2. To Ride a Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna teaches Harry to ride a bike. Well, she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really hope you guys like this!

"You put one foot here, oh, the other there." Luna edged his feet onto the peddles while Harry struggled to find a comfortable seating position. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, as they were on a public cycling trail conveniently located a mile from their wooden log cabin.

Harry had never learned to ride a bike.

It made sense, the Dursleys' made him sleep in a cupboard for eleven years before letting him sleep in a real room. Why would they dare teach him a vital life lesson?

Alright, not a vital life lesson, but an important stepping stone for a child. It was about letting go, growing up, being independent. Luna was taught to ride her first bicycle at six by her mother and father. She could remember the sound of muggle cars rushing by her on the street as her pastel pink bicycle wobbled from side to side. Her mother had barely lifted her hand from the small of her back when Luna began to gain speed, balancing her weight on the burning metal two-wheeler. With summer air through her blonde hair, she sped down the pavement, only stopping to look in the window of a local florist's shop. Luna quickly called for her parents and begged them to buy her a lily. She considered them her favorite flower because of that memory.

That story was the reason they were there. Harry had begged her for stories of her childhood, to which after hearing, Luna asked when he learned.

* * *

_"I never did." He stated, shrugging his sweater-clad shoulders as if it were nothing._

_Her silvery blue eyes widened, "Harry!" She yelled, compelling him to jump off their cream colored leather couch in defense._

_"What?" He questioned, the wrinkles on his top smoothed out as he threw his arms in the air._

_"You," Luna poked her finger into his chest. "Mr, need to learn to ride a bike."_

* * *

"Luna. Luna!" Harry shouted, his black bicycle had toppled onto the ground, bringing him with it.

She stared, giggling along with a group of children that'd ran by playing tag. Her boyfriend lay on the ground, sighing in shame with flushed cheeks and dirt on his jeans. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and asked, "Is there something funny? 'Cause I didn't hear anyone say a joke."

"Harry Potter, do not get sassy with me." She grinned, the same dreamy look in her eyes as there was on their first date.

She'd taken him to this quiet spot in the woods her, well, it's now their cottage, was. They had a little picnic while Luna told him all about the creatures she grew up with. Nargles, Wrackspurts, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks...

The thought of them made him smile but was brought back to reality when a cheesy line popped into his head. "Or what?"

"I'll sick the Wrackspurts onto you." Luna glared, standing over him while her loose yellow and blue floral print dress gently blew in the wind.

She never lost her quirks. That's what Harry loved about her. She remained herself, despite growing into adult responsibilities. He knew he couldn't see those funny little creatures she always rambled about, but to him, it was endearing. How she would go on and on for hours about her and her father's findings from their latest exhibition. It made Harry truly happy to see her smile. Something he thought he'd never experience, yet there he was.

There _she_ was.


End file.
